


Bludhaven Nights Prelude

by Wildfire1977



Series: Bludhaven Knights [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Batman Family, Drama, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Drama, Justice League (DCU) as Family, Multi, Romance, Short One Shot, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildfire1977/pseuds/Wildfire1977
Summary: Ten years ago a girl named Raven freed the monster Trigon then destroyed him taking herself or so the story goes. . .Once again DIck Grayson life has blown up on him after he discovers his finance pregnant by his adoptive father sends Dick searching for a new life, with a new team in a new city. Setting up a family schism while Lex Luthor into their feud with the key to bringing down the entire bat family and the justice league as he searches for the one woman he realizes he truly loves.orAfter failed relationships with StarFire and Barbra Gordon, he goes after the real girl he loves Raven. While Lex Luthor gets help from someone in the batman family to not only bring them down but the whole JLA. Oh, and most everyone thinks Ravens dead but Robin.I own nothing Dc has all right to Characters. . . .Hope you enjoy . . .





	Bludhaven Nights Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robrae fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=robrae+fans).

Lex Luthor stood by the large window in his Metropolis office suit watching the lights of the buildings twinkling across the city. It had been a trying few weeks. The JLA had busted up several of his more promising properties in Gotham, Bloodhaven and here in Metropolis. It was disconcerting. They seem to be more and more of them springing up every day to oppose him or some of his "comrades" in arms as they were. He needed them gone and soon or would have to push his plan to be president another year. He had done that far too many years as it was now. That was unacceptable, he a deadline to be elected the president by 45 rulers of the world. They were modest goals by his standards not so much by others but for Lex, he should have been elected 20 years ago. But first came superman then his JLA. It seemed no matter where he started a "business venture" they would show up and bust it up. 

How Disconcerting, especially Bludhaven he had started several profitable bio-labs and weapons factories. He had taken a town where there was no economy. The place dying when I got there and in six months it went from 30 per cent growth to 500 per cent growth, until the JLA came in. And that mess in Gotham last month, UNACCEPTABLE!! All the joker had to do was hold a few helpless rich people hostages to divert the police. I even sent him a troupe of my best-trained people to help and now Bruce Waynes oldest adoptive son is dead, and my crack troops loyal only to me, the best-trained killers money can buy surrendered pissing their pants without shots fired. Billions down the tube!!!” Luthor calmly protested the slamming of his fist on his desk the only real sign of emotions the man showed. . “so, tell me why is any different?”

Lex Luthor looked up to see Slade Wilson quietly chuckling. “The reason it’s different is that your handling of the Justice League is flawed at best. I mean using the Joker, a man who is known for constantly blowing up his own plans but making yours work. I thought you were a smart man, Mr. Luthor. Perhaps I was wrong about you.” A garbled and what Lex perceived could be younger male voice said.

Deathstroke couldn’t tell if the “criminal super genius” was insulted or entertained by Wilson new friend’s audacity. Slade held his hands up “give the kid a chance. He former JLA he knows the people how it works even who some of them are. You want a nice leather presidential seat, might want to hear him out. A fresh perspective is always good if you get my meaning.” Slade winked with his only eye then went back to sipping his Black and Tan from Lex fine crystal tumbler.

Lex looked over to the old soldier, “really a defection in the Justice League. Why should I believe you boy, why would a do-gooder ever turncoat? Won't they put you in superhero jail or whatever they do to punish one of their own?” Lex asked he didn’t trust this the League had sat him up before using people in disguise with tempting offers. “How can I trust you?”

The man on the other end of the speaker chuckled. “Because I will give you names starting with my own. My name was Jason Todd and I was one of the Robins. The second one as a matter of fact.”

Lex laughed “how convenient you’re another dead son of Bruce Wayne. Such a joke. Why would the adoptive son of the wealthiest and smartest men I know join up with scum vigilante like Batman?” Slade could hear the hint of disbelief in Luthor voice.

The voice on the other end chuckled, “thought you said this guy was smart, Slade. That he could help us with the plan?”

Lex seemed to be losing his normally calm demeanour. Slade smiled “What bat jr is trying to say is Bruce Wayne is Batman.” Slade waited for a moment to let his words sink in before he began to speak once more “If you think about it the makes sense. Takes a lot not only to set up something the Justice league. They need a lot of money, connections, cutting edge technology, and intel. Think about it, Mr. Luthor. He ties to the milady, smart as hell, and all the money to throw away and never go without a new island every year. . . . And he’s got his “kids” trained to not only fight to keep people from Daddy’s trail. Until now.”

Bruce is Batman, intriguing very intriguing. Of course, I’ll need proof and more information. If I were to believe you and we work “together”.”

“See boy I told you he was reasonable. The kid and I have a plan you can call it payback if you want. The whole JLA dismantled, disgraced and now seems to be a very good time to strike.”

Lex looked to Slade “I guess with the death of Bruce oldest son Rich-“

“Dicks not dead, he's pissed at Bruce for knocking Barbara up. But he’s not dead. “The boy on the other end cut in a hint of venom in his voice. Slade reached for a bottle of Black and Tan sitting on Lex’s desk “What the boy is saying because Wayne knocked up Grayson girl its caused a “rift” if you would in the Batman family. If you haven’t noticed Nightwing and a few others have recently shown up in Bluhdhaven now let’s, see if there is a schism in a family and one or more the family members wanted to spread their wings. So, Dick has taken two other former Robins to Bludhaven to start a team. Even recruiting a few ex titans for good measure. You see Bruce’s betrayal caused the “family to take sides” Batwoman Batgirl and Robin with Bruce. Red Robin and our former girl Robin thinks she’s calling herself Sparrowhawk have joined my wounded brother in BLudhaven. There was

“So, he faked young Richards death. Interesting. Instead of Dick Grayson and NIGHTWING showing up in a new city at the same time so to throw off suspicion he faked the boy’s death and gets rid of angry unruly children. Rather brilliant I’d say.” Said seemingly deep into thought.

“not exactly, Dick did nearly die your guy shot him. The same thing that made your men surrender saved big bro life. When dick survived he wanted out of Bruce’s control. So, they had him pronounced dead and Dick changed his name and looks to move on.”

“So all is not well in bird paradise. You gave me batmans name what about superman? What’s his?” he waited with bated breath, this was something he had long waited for. To know the identity of his archnemesis where he could finally be put down.

“Sorry Mr. Luthor, it doesn’t work like that. The JLA works off a family system. There are the original six Batman, Superman, wonder woman, the flash, Arrow, and Aquaman. Every one brought into the justice league spring from one six families. Some like the Titans spring from all with some new people in there. The original six are the only ones who know each other’s identities their sidekicks and friends only know on a need to know basis. Bruce never shared with me. I do think he shared it with Dick and probably has something in the bat computer. Which with your help we hope to one-day co-opt.”?

Lex rubbed his chin as a dark smile crept across his face. . . “I might be able to help you gentlemen with proof of course what do you have in mind?”

  
Slade smirked he knew he had Luthor proof or not, so he leaned forward “the plan is simple. You have the world’s largest criminal network. We have the intel what we have to do is play it smart. Keep Joker and the Gotham comedy crew off busy and out of the real plan. You focus your interest in Gotham. You’re a criminal mastermind, Wayne, a detective you think instead of coming up with a half-ass plan to kill the bat which you’ll eventually blow up yourself because you're insane. That’s the problem with the joker. He’s too crazy and does not act when he truly has the upper hand. You, Mr. Luthor, will present a real challenge to him. If you can reach her see if Talia Al-Guhal will help you with superman, King Nerus after Themescreya and so on. . .” Wilson stopped for a moment and watched Luthor face “You and your enemies know each other too well much makes so, in the end, what do you really do to each other but fight to a stalemate, you win one with the man in the blue pyjamas he wins one but nothing ever changes. We send smart different people them to handle while You, me and kid work for the real goal.”

Lex looked at Slade “which is?”

The voice on the other end of the line “You don’t break Rome from the outside. It must fall from within. Break the bat family take their computer use it to sow dissent in the rest of the JLA. Then it bye-bye heroes in mask hello president Luthor.” Mr “Todd” voice said in an almost uplifting voice.

Lex quietly he had often considered doing something like this but. . . . Never had the right starting place. If the boy was right he may finally break this tiring monotony. But there was always a price. What was theirs? Sure, they will ask for something huge in return for their services. “What do you two want in exchange for your services in this noble endeavour?” Lex asked dreading the answer.

“Don’t Slade wants the titans, I want Batman Robin and the Joker,” the young man on the other end “My father and brother left me for dead at the hands of the joker. They think I’m dead but with the help of Slade here I’m alive better than ever. I don’t want anything from you other than getting my justice.”

“Well share the boy wonder he was part of the titan's team that kill my son Grant,” Wilson replied.

Lex stood there smiling “interesting. Get me proof and we may have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this while I work on this and other posts. If someone is interested in taking on one of the other vs I'd be willing to talk and collaborate. Seeing that is my main story I will be focusing on it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
